


Perfect Prince

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: He hated this, but he'd push through it. He had to be perfect. Always.





	Perfect Prince

He was so hungry. It was gnawing through his stomach, into his entire body. He felt dizzy, he felt weak, but he couldn’t eat. A prince had to be perfect, and he didn’t have the perfect body.

 _Breathe in and out through the pain. Just ignore it Roman, you’re stronger than this!_  Roman wanted to cry, but princes didn’t cry, princes never cried. He had to be strong, had to be perfect, perfect, perfect.

It was becoming unbearable now, and Roman could barely stand, but he was so close to perfection…He didn’t even notice when his body gave out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you do not want that, please just leave whisper in your comment and I'll leave it alone!


End file.
